Prior art with respect to the general construction:
Angle grinders, in particular those for one-handed operation, typically have an electric motor comprising a pole piece and an armature as well as a bevel gear, comprising a pinion, ring gear, and work spindle. The armature shaft is supported in the motor housing, and the pole piece is usually press-fitted into this housing. The brush holders are likewise as a rule secured in the motor housing. The motor cannot be operated outside the motor housing, since the motor housing has the function of positioning the components relative to one another.
The pinion is seated directly on the armature shaft of the motor. The gear can likewise not be operated without the armature shaft, since this shaft takes on the function of a gear input shaft.
Further, prior art with respect to the gear:
The right-angle gear of an electrically operated angle grinder has the tasks of deflecting the flow of force by 90° C. and stepping down the rpm of the typically high-speed electric motor to the lower working rpm.
The drive pinion is typically secured directly to the armature shaft of the electric motor and drives the power takeoff spindle via a ring gear. The spindle is supported in the gearbox at two bearing points, one on either side of the ring gear. The bearing points of the motor shaft are typically located in the gearbox and in the motor housing. The fixed bearing of the motor shaft is typically disposed between the pinion and the fan on the armature shaft, while the loose bearing is located on the shaft end toward the collector. The result is accordingly an assembly with a “floating” pinion.
Further, prior art with respect to the motor mount:
Electric tools typically have an electric motor, comprising a pole piece and an armature, and the armature shaft is supported in the motor housing, and the pole piece is typically press-fitted into that housing. The brush holders are likewise as a rule secured in the motor housing.